


conversations

by ladydawn



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen, face hc?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydawn/pseuds/ladydawn
Summary: Doctor Sung is pretty interested in Lord Phobos's neon undercarriage.suggested ambiance.





	conversations

They were floating through space and probably time, with nothing to listen to except the beeps coming from the cockpit and the slight and constant hum of the engine before it was whisked away by the unforgiving vacuum outside of the craft.

Lord Phobos sat reading a book.

“What do you look like?”

It was an innocuous question for most and most of the time. But because Lord Phobos had been travelling with this merry band for only a short while, it struck him as almost offensive. Almost.

Doctor Sung had slid in smoothly across from him. The little booth sat situated in the sorry excuse for the kitchen on the Doctor’s ship. His _galley_.

Lord Phobos made a face beneath his golden helmet. He put the marker in between the pages of the book he held, shut it, and set it down.

well, he began. i look like my people.

Doctor Sung cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Okay. That’s not what I asked. What do _you_ look like?” he asked again.

Lord Phobos sighed and moved his book to the middle of the table. He looked around the ship; Commander Meouch slept in the back, bathing in whatever star’s rays they happened to pass; while Havve had the ship on autopilot to some milk galaxy and so he was powered down, too.

Lord Phobos raised his hands to his head, placed them on either side of his helmet, and pulled it up and off.

The tentacles tumbled down his back, his four eyes - two embedded two and a half inches from his head tentacle line, two an inch below those - blinked, adjusting briefly to the slight lighting change. He saw Doctor Sung cock his head, then move it back right away.

“Cool,” he said, but it had taken just a second too long, and sounded strained to Lord Phobos. It was, either fortunately or unfortunately, that he had grown used to this reaction.

did i startle you? he asked.

“Maybe,” Doc answered honestly. He was nothing if not honest. “You look like you have a nebula in your skin. One of the really light ones. I saw one that had that - the reds, the greens, the blues, the purples - in the Cepheus system. Ever been?”

Lord Phobos shook his head and put his helmet back on.

“So, those slits or whatever,” Doc began, “along the bottom of your... face. What’s the function there?”

uh, Lord Phobos said, breathing?

“Oh! How many lungs do you have?”

the things that hold air?

“Yeah, those things.”

one. i’m terribly efficient.

“Goddamn, dude.”

what did you expect from me?

“Not that.”

i glow, too.

“You are the coolest motherfucker alive, Lord Phobos.”

**Author's Note:**

> lord phobos looks a bit like a twi'lek in my head but like, a bit cooler.  
> the nebula is actually in the Cepheus constellation but i thought Cepheus system sounded cooler. also it's NGC 7354.  
> thanks.


End file.
